


House of Cards

by Marichat_Sins



Series: To Rule With An Iron Fist [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Gen, Other, Protect Adrien Agreste, gabriel is trying god dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_Sins/pseuds/Marichat_Sins
Summary: To Rule With an Iron Fist through Gabriel's point of view.---Or, an AU where Gabriel is a king and Adrien is the prince.





	House of Cards

For a house of cards to stand straight, it needs to be structured. For every card you place, you need another to help keep it up. In order to have a house of cards, one needs to have a sturdy structure, and a plan to keep it that way. The moment plans change, however, one needs to acclimate quickly and start all over. If one cannot, then he had no business in creating something as delicate as a house of cards. King Gabriel was one who could acclimate. He could adapt to change; to most changes. He could adapt to the thumping of the palace walls, the fiery light over his steel throne. That was why he was on top of the structured house of cards. He ruled as he knew he could rule best, and he had each of the cards in the house to help support him, two being the utmost important to him. Losing those two, well, then the whole kingdom Gabriel had built would crumple and cave in.

    For a house of cards to stand straight, it needs to have balance. Maybe that was where he went wrong. Losing his queen was just the beginning of the end. Gabriel pulled the queen of hearts away from the top of the house of cards. King Gabriel grinned, watching as the king of spades fell. Without the queen there to balance the king, he would always fall. But there was still one trick up his sleeve to keep him where he was, at the top. In the center of the house of cards, beneath where the queen and king had stood, was the ace of spades. The highest and strongest card in the deck, as is the common knowledge amongst his country and others. But the ace of spades was also known as the card of death.

    King Gabriel pinched the card between his fingers, his hold delicate. The shaking of the palace did not deter him as he looked at the card fondly. If he took this card away, the whole house of cards would collapse in on itself. He had always banked on this card, ever since the day he had first laid his eyes on it. And now, now that the people had taken his ace away from him, his house of cards had no structure, no balance at all. Gabriel pulled the card out, watching as the house did exactly as he thought. Cards folded in on themselves, knocking others down on the way until they all laid in a messy pile on the ground. The constant thumping grew louder, informing King Gabriel of the rebellion's advancement. Soon, the massive wooden doors to the palace were knocked open, dozens of men with makeshift weapons and torches marching into the cold throne room. 

    He failed to keep the balance in his house of cards, and now that his strongest card, the ace of spades, is gone, nothing could stop his kingdom from falling. The men shoved him to his knees, shouts of victory and hatred filling the usually silent room. Now, they were going to judge him as they judged his son. He lost his son, just as he lost his ace of spades.

    Because his son _was_ his ace of spades.


End file.
